warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:OrkMarine
Welcome to the fold new pawn. Muhuhahahahahahahaha! :P I am your master! At your service. 02:57, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Just to let you know replying on the other guy's talk page is the way you are supposed to do it. That way they get the alert and know that you have replied. Anyway I would be happy to help. What precisely are you stuck on? I am your master! At your service. 02:20, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Jassit Empire? Excellent. Lol. (sorry, I was quoting Keeanu Reeves). But anyways, I can a probably will help you with the Jassit Empire. Another interesting note; when did you learn how to use that kind of coding. I mean, the wiki editor makes its simpler, but when I was spellchecking the Jassit Empire I found really nice coding. Good work. Anyways, I can betaread (aka spell-check/revise) most of your works, and I'll start with the Jassit Empire. xD keep on writing, mate! --All is Dust! My Talk 03:06, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Hmm... alright. The Jassit Empire are an insectoid race, yeah? I was thinking that I just groogle (forgive the term) some pictures up for you. With permission of course. Oh, do you mind if I do something? I know you need help, but your page uses some serious formatting that is frankly unnecessary. I was supposed to strip the page into the just plain text, but I was thinking I would need yer permission first. The only way I can properly help you is if I strip the complex code. Don't worry about the article, Wikia makes it really easy for you to do stuff like that, minus all the spanning and custom bullets. Do I have your permission? :) P.S. Do you want a Joint-Article Template? I could make one for you to use whenever you want me to help out on a major article. I'll try and make one today, and I'll teach you how to use it later. xD --All is Dust! My Talk 23:43, May 23, 2012 (UTC) You have permissionOrkmarine 23:51, May 23, 2012 (UTC) I just brainstormed. Have you watched the movie District 9? If you have, maybe you could use the xenos in the movie as pictures for yer Jassits? I'll show you one if you think its a good idea. :D --All is Dust! My Talk 23:53, May 23, 2012 (UTC) I'll start the uploading right away, 'me lord. LOL and, ill purge the code to make it easier to work with. Don't worry, when it's all done it should look the same. :) --All is Dust! My Talk 00:01, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Do you mind if I work on the Tech section? I have some pictures on hand and a LOT of ideas for the Jassits' armoury possibilities. :) --All is Dust! My Talk 00:40, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey there Orkmarine. First of all I think you need to change the name of the article from The Jassit Empire to simply Jassit since you are decribing a species and not a nation. To rename an article you go to the edit button, and click the arrow on the side to bring up the drop down menue and click Rename. Secondly I think you have a premise going, but you need to figure out what you want to do with it. How do you want your Xenos to interact with the rest of the 40k setting? Also I suggest reading How to make a Xeno Species. It should help you get a better idea of how you want your species to be. I wrote the lion's chare of that article. I am your master! At your service. 01:59, May 24, 2012 (UTC) I'm a glad I could be of help. Let me know if you need any more assistance, or if you just want some feedback. I am your master! At your service. 03:32, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Okay. So I added the tech (xD), but we still need to answer an important question; what is the Jassits relation with the Warp? --All is Dust! My Talk 04:26, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Okay. I've made you a talk text xD. It's called Template:Orksig , but I'm off to bed. I can teach you how to use it when I get back (aka wake up), and you can just tell me then if you don't like how it looks. :) --All is Dust! My Talk 13:31, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Warp Drives/Talk Text Hey there, again. So, only the Royal Caste can use Warp drives, right? So that means that only the Royal Caste can really go anywhere on their own, but my idea was that the Jassit use these giant supercarriers (similar to Space hulks) that are retrofitted with Warp drives, allowing the Warrior castes to travel around in one giant hunk of a spacecraft. What I really meant about the Warp was this; do the Jassits know about Chaos? Do they rely on psykers like the Eldar, or are they Warp-oblivious like the Tau. Are there any Chaos-corrupted Jassit? That's what I'm asking about. P.S. The talk text doesn't show cause your using it wrong. When you go to a talk page/user talk, you go into source mode and type this: It will come out as this: P.S. You don't have to sign if you use a talk bubble. :) Oops. Forgot to sign --All is Dust! My Talk 01:03, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey Ork Marine. With your pages, i found them a good layout so can i use the layout kind of thing for my skyrim fanon pages? i dont have an account though so just post the awnser on this page Thanks Yeah sure, do what you want but ask cryptomania as well, the page is 50% he's aswell Orkmarine 01:43, May 25, 2012 (UTC) sweet thanks OrkMarine 01:44, May 25, 2012 (UTC) So what exactly are you doing Orkmarine 01:48, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Could you stop replying to other people's messages on my talk page? The purpose of my talk page is for people to get in contact with me. If you want to talk to Crypto then please reply to him on his talk page. I am your master! At your service. 04:50, May 25, 2012 (UTC) It's no problem. The basic rule of thumb for talk pages is that when you respond to a message on an article's talk page you do so on that Talk page since it is open to the community and it helps keep the discussion coherent, When you are replying to a User you post on their talk page to make sure they get the notification. I am your master! At your service. 05:00, May 25, 2012 (UTC) The evidence points to that being the case, but don't worry. I can tell that it was completely unintentional, and may have not even been your fault. Furthermore i am sure that Crypto knows that you wouldn't have done it on purpose. I am your master! At your service. 05:17, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Just letting you know I restored the talk page from the source code. --Lither My talk My wiki 07:00, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Okay. Okay. Please don't spam my talk page with questions. I know you have a lot of ideas, but you have to run them through one at a time, so that all of them don't get jumbled up. One, second, I need to see that list of yours you posted on my talk page. Alright. Here it goes. For the Cross Bolt picture, just leave it to me. Google has this nifty option to resize pictures, so I should get the resolution right, and I'll just posty post it on the Jassit page. Now, when I hear and see the word Jassit, I think of both Geonosians and Prawns from Star Wars and District 9 respectively. Well, most of it I feel is more Geonosian-esque, although it could fit the prawn ''setting. Now I'm guessing since the Jassits are ''that ''old, they should have some form of high-tier tech, albeit as high as what the Eldar use. Once again, the Geonosians in the Star Wars settings were a hive-based race, and they had a lot of factories on their homeworld. Since the Jassits are like ants, they could also be like a cool badass arms dealers like the Geonosians were. Walkers kind of fit, but it's much better than seeing a Jassit in a tank. Just my opinion though. Ah, and they could have insectoid-ish battlesuits, similar to the one used in District 9, although I won't use the picture for it. I swear I've ripped out too many pages from District 9. So yeah, walkers, battle-suits, artillery installations, space-craft, the works. P.S. About that Noobz4Life guy, could you please ask him to make his own account ''before ''he goes asking me all these questions? Thanks.--All is Dust! My Talk 07:57, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Oh. As a side note, I'll be off somewhere for a few days. I'll message you as soon as I get back. --All is Dust! My Talk 14:53, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for checking it out lol. Nah, although it has some really strong similarities with Fallout 3, I decided to make it it's own universe. Oh yeah, what do you think of the wiki? I get lazy sometimes, but I hope to finish it lol. :) --All is Dust! My Talk 02:37, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Oh, this is a common misconception that many Fallout players have to Wh40k. Warhammer 40k was created by Rick Priestly in '''1987'. The first Fallout game was released in 1997. You do the math. xD --All is Dust! My Talk 04:32, May 28, 2012 (UTC) My bad lol. Why aren't you using yer talk text? --All is Dust! My Talk 05:25, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Hey Ork, could you help me with the dark marines, or maybe the dark angles or somthin NOOBZ4LIFE 23:06, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Fine. NOOBZ4LIFE 23:17, May 28, 2012 (UTC) ok NOOBZ4LIFE 23:29, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Yeah..................... No. NOOBZ4LIFE 23:39, May 28, 2012 (UTC) I had to change it because it was kind of unreasonable. The Black Marauders were supposed to be a group entirely made of Deathwatch (but as with what Supah said), 500 Deathwatch Marines for one race is kind of unreasonable. So now it's more realistic. :) Oh, do you have any other projects yer working on? I have an idea how you can add more to the Jassit. --All is Dust! My Talk 00:44, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Okay. Assuming the Jassit have some relation to the Warp, there should be Chaos Jassits! They are like a different faction all together (similar to the Dark Eldar) who have been corrupted by Chaos and now seek to please their patron gods, destroy the Jassit, etc. --All is Dust! My Talk 02:16, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Good. You? NOOBZ4LIFE 01:32, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey OrkMarine, i just created the Dark Knights. Any help or ideas would be much thanked. NOOBZ4LIFE 01:37, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Oh, yes. I've heard quite a few people say that Gillard has ruined the chance of other females to be elected Prime Minister after her reign. --Lither My talk My wiki 03:22, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey Ork. With the Dark Angels, i had to chand the founding to 5th founding. its rules. NOOBZ4LIFE 04:35, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Frag Out!!! 01:46, June 4, 2012 (UTC) No problem. Also thank you for the compliment about Ezekiel. As for when I will get back to him... You never know. My work ethic is sketchy at the best of times.:P I am your master! At your service. 02:01, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for that flattering remark. I just got finished redoing your character's page. Take a look and see if everything is to your liking. I am your master! At your service. 02:08, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, but I don't think there is one image that fits that description. However if you go to the articles for each of 40k's main faction on the canon wiki then you should be able to find galaxy maps that have the movements of each ofthe forces. I am your master! At your service. 02:51, June 5, 2012 (UTC) hello orkmarine. :) Frag Out!!! 23:39, June 5, 2012 (UTC) There are no pictures of the Men of Iron. We know that they existed, and that they rebelled against humanity, and that is about it. I am your master! At your service. 00:16, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Sure. That is no problem. Furthermore if you feel that you need a picture you could say that the Heretek Priests had to modify the design due to lack of resources, or because they didn't fully understand the schematics. that way you can pass off a picture that you can find as a modified Man of Iron. I am your master! At your service. 00:57, June 6, 2012 (UTC) You talk as if there is a definite way to do it. Let me tell you a little secret. When I first wrote Ezekiel he revieved basically no attention. I was actually pretty neurotic about it. Do what I did. Reach out to people, and ask them to give you feedback on the article's talk page. Once people start talking they usually continue. Aside from that I can only give you two pieces of advice. First of all don't write an article to impress people. Everybody wants to make waves with their work, but it is more important that you entertain yourself with it. It's your hobby after all. Make a scenario and play a movie in your head to see if you like what you've got. Secondly with characters you should focus on the story telling. Don't worry about making a badass, or really unique character. Find a character that you can really write about. Then you throw him/her into unique situations, and see what you have him/her come up with. Make them have unique encounters and relationships with unique people. The premise for a character is far less important than the events that occur during his life. I am your master! At your service. 05:26, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Creating your own god is not NCF by itself. However I would like to point out that it is one of the most difficult things to do, and few people have pulled it off. I am your master! At your service. 03:13, June 13, 2012 (UTC) WTH MAN WHAT ARE U??????? sorry forgot the 4~ thingies (Insert random signature here) 04:15, June 18, 2012 (UTC) yeah. you to ork. S**T MAN S**T IS GOIN DOWN!! Sorry. No clue. I am your master! At your service. 02:25, June 19, 2012 (UTC) I don't see why they would be a problem. They don't seem to be too graphic or anything. I am your master! At your service. 00:19, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Ork. (Insert random signature here) 01:41, June 26, 2012 (UTC) I left some feedback on Talk:Marcus Korvatus. I am your master! At your service. 03:25, June 27, 2012 (UTC) You didn't follow any of the AT rules before making your AT... Any reason for that? 03:00, July 16, 2012 (UTC)